Buddha's Delight
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Berebut posisi—merupakan hal yang diperdebatkan ketiganya di penghujung Natal untuk terakhir kali. ・ AsaIsoKaru ・ /YAOI/


**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**Song & Lyrics** (c) Haley Bennett

**Warning** : Drabble. _Boy x boy_. 3p. Keju.

* * *

><p>「 Each time you put your lips to mine, it's like a taste of— 」<strong><br>Buddha's Delight**

.  
>by <strong>St. Chimaira <strong>(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Memang tidak menyenangkan memperoleh hari jadi tepat di akhir minggu bulan Desember atau lebih spesifik; tanggal dua puluh lima.<p>

Sebagai salah satu manusia yang berulang tahun di jatah kalender sama, Akabane Karma cukup keberatan dengan ketidakberuntungannya yang satu ini.

Selain karena disekaliguskan dengan perayaan kelahiran juru selamat umat Kristiani, ia tidak pernah bisa merayakannya dengan teman-teman sekolah karena penanggalan menyatakan hari liburnya—lebih parah, kadonya tidak kunjung bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat.

Bukan soal besar, awalnya.

Namun, memaksakan diri untuk terbiasa bukanlah sebuah komitmen yang bisa terus ditahan seiring pergantian tahun. Maka tidak heran jikalau sebuah undangan untuk bisa _seru-seruan_ bersama kawan sebaya berubah haluan menjadi ajang pelepasan.

Sebuah faktor menarik; tahun ini Karma tidak merasa regulasi momen kelahirannya sangat membosankan setelah dipaksa duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengutarakan segelintir permohonan.

Sehingga sebagai remaja pencicip aliran _hipster_, Karma mengusung tiga hal yang ingin dilakukannya dalam hidup; Pertama, fantasi yang beralih fungsi menjadi eksistensi. Kedua, bercinta dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu ketiga, membunuh alien demi kepuasan pribadi.

"Mungkin kau harus meneliti peradaban kecoa… siapa tahu tidak lama lagi spesies mereka tercatat sebagai makhluk asing jenis baru."

Abaikan cibiran dari yang berhelai gelap, Karma belum ingin putus menyesap soda dari gelasnya.

"_Selfsex_?" kali ini dari yang bersurai paling pucat, "Akan lebih masuk akal kalau kau bercita-cita menjadi ilmuwan dan membuat mesin waktu. Paksa dirimu di masa depan untuk menusuk lubang analmu."

"Hei, hei… sampai kapan kalian akan menggodaku begitu, Asano?! Isogai?!" kemudian gelak sarkastik sesudahnya.

Menjadi masalah baru yang harus dihadapinya ketika _make a wish_ dilakukan secara terang-terangan. Sangat menggelikan karena kebanyakan manusia memakai opsi paling aman untuk melebur keinginan terpendamnya di balik alasan "Rahasia" atau sesuatu lebih klenik semacam "Jika orang lain mengetahuinya, permintaan tidak akan terkabul", padahal semua itu hanya akal-akalan stereotip supaya mereka bisa meminta lebih bebas pada Yang Maha Kuasa tanpa diliputi cemas akan sindiran konyol dari sesamanya.

Tapi Karma berbeda. Ia tidak malu membagi fitur khayalnya ketika meniup pucuk lilin di atas kue sederhana yang diberikan untuknya, dalam sebuah kamar hotel hangat bergaya modern—terbebas dari sapuan salju dingin di luar jendela.

Ditambah setumpuk makanan tanpa gizi seperti _junk food_, tengah mengotori permukaan ranjang yang mereka geluti. Bersamaan dengan aksi melucuti satu per satu bawaan juga pakaian untuk dihempas ke lantai, bersenda gurau seiring memompa kadar sensasi.

"Apa kira-kira kita bertiga masih akan sekelas tahun depan?" Asano bertanya sebelum memenuhi mulutnya dengan potongan pizza.

Karma mengernyit, "Kau ingin kita sekelas lagi? Aku cukup kesulitan merebut juara satu darimu."

"Tolong pikirkan posisiku yang selalu menjadi nomor tiga." _right_. Isogai yang mengomel bukan sebuah pertanda baik.

"Bukannya kau sudah kami biarkan di posisi dominan, tadi!?"

"Dan siapa yang membuat rahangku pegal sampai tersedak berkali-kali? Kupikir itu kau, Karma!"

Asano yang kebetulan berada di tengah secepatnya mengambil langkah. Dua potong pizza lagi dijejalkan ke masing-masing mulut yang berbeda, menyisakan hanya bunyi kunyah beserta detak jam untuk dinikmati temponya.

_Say a word just when you feel pleasure_, menjadi poin tidak tertulis. Usainya, kulit akan kembali bertemu kulit—mengisi ruangan dengan peluh akibat interaksi juga perintah terkontradiksi.

"Aku ingin kita terus sekelas hingga lulus nanti…" Karma memandang langit-langit, membayangkan kehadiran bintang jatuh yang konon sanggup mengabulkan berbagai harap.

Senyum yang terpoles di wajah dua sisanya merupakan sambutan positif, saat ini lebih berharga dari kado apapun yang pernah diterima. Akabane muda bersumpah ia baru saja menyelesaikan misi hidupnya yang pertama.

"Jadi," Asano tampak baru selesai menjilat sisa saus di ujung-ujung jarinya, "Mau satu ronde lagi sebelum ulang tahunmu berakhir?"

Anggukan setuju, "Tentu saja. Jangan lupa urutkan posisinya seperti rangking yang kita dapat."

"LAGIII? TIDAK ADIIIL~!"

Sebuah erangan terakhir dari Isogai sebelum yang berulang tahun kembali membungkam mulut rekannya seperti jam-jam sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Author percaya kalau trio Karma-Asano-Isogai sempet mesye-mesye (?) sebagai teman sekelas sebelum berpencar pasca pembagian raport.  
>(Soalnya cuma dua mahkluk kelas-E itu yang pindah kasta karena kebentur peraturan, bukan karena otaknya ngga adaan.)<p>

_Oh, well_… headcanon 'tuh emang sedap #dicelup

Pokoknya_ Happy Birthday_ 25 Desember 2014, Karma-kun. Dan selamat Natal, _everyone_!  
>Puas rasanya ngeliat enam biji kapal author di fandom ini berlayar sempurna hshshshshs,<br>#kipasan

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
